Rei Kibou
Rei Kibou [Japanese: 零希望; Zero Hope] is part of the army with the title of PFC (Private First Class) . She also works as a part-time actress for a hit mystery-thriller television series and is the 4th and currently the First Place Candidate for God's Game. Data Main Data *Status: Alive *Race: Human *Birthdate: May 12, 1994 *Height: 152.4 cm *Weight: 57.6 kg *Nationality: Filipino Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: MinnaNikki Personality Rei is a cheerful and giddy type of person. Her cheerfulness is technically feared in the military due to her brute strength and unbeatable speed. Despite being cheerful, she has bad phases and those phases can make her much more irritable and exceptionally violent. The phases change so quick it often confuses her twin brother, Reito Kibou, that makes her harder to control. She has this 'tsundere' side to her if anyone, including Amy Itami, mentions that she is cute, she will immediately disregard. Rei can also be irritated if a person tends to hide their feelings from her. Starting from childhood, she developed this as Reito was heavily bullied thus the tendency of him hiding his feelings from her. She also tends to be over protective on anyone close to her as she cares of each other's welfare. If down, she is often seen to be alone or in the recreation room doing certain activities that destroys certain things such as a punching bag until it was nowhere near as close to what it looked before. Though she is positive, this behavior is rarely seen. Biography Childhood Rei and Reito Kibou were abandoned when they were still infants in an orphanage and grew together. Rei is a bully towards other children as she noticed that her twin brother was constantly bullied and hurt. She nearly killed a boy as he humiliated Reito in such a manner he was traumatized of anything that has dirt. She took on the punishments of being one just for the assurance no one will harm her brother once more. They were adopted by a soldier from military and was taken care with no lack of care and love. They were given good education and tips on self defense. Soon after, the man died from an attack and Rei wanted to show her gratitude by also joining the military when she grows up. At the age of 15, she met Kyle Kolizth and Lucas Villiera '''in a city and took care of them as they were from the explosion of Engella Laboratories. She knew that there were dark activities run through there and concluded that the two will live with them as long as they want. Adulthood Rei joined military as soon as she could. She soon became one of the role models of the army due to her determination and skill. Though she is not considered to be a regular in military, she is one of the most talented. Melee is one of her specialities but her main role is a sniper. She is often seen using a rocket-propelled gun at fights. Despite not familiar not to use it at first, eventually it became her favorite. A year later, Rei took on a role in a mystery-thriller television series as the male main character; Iorine. On the way home, she met Amy Itami and fought over a single bag of chips on a market. She won but they soon made up and ended up as friends then started dating after five months. After that she joined a band named '''Kaeriloid. In some months, Rei cut ties with her best friends causing her to fall into despair and it caused her to let Kaia corrupt her; thus the''' Second Encounter'. It caused her to be delusional up to the point that one of her friend apologize to her despite not being there at all. Amy confronted her about the topic when they were in a school hallway which caused her to be mad and asked about the existence of '''Eve Utagi'. Rei slapped Amy and humiliated her before walking off being corrupted much more than ever. Reito noticed her actions, confronting her, and causing her to shoot her brother in the arm. Reito called for help and soon after, Amy separated the artificial grief inside Rei and created an Alter Persona of Rei, called Reika. After that Rei accepted to raise Eve together with Amy. After some time, Amy proposed to Rei which she accepted without a doubt and got married. During The Last Deed, Rei begged Amy to return alive and unharmed. As Reika was harmed because A.M.U. and ViPER did what they pleased with her, Rei was afraid Amy will also be harmed in such a manner. She waited until she couldn't handle it anymore. Running out of town, she saw Amy and tried to call her brother for help but she declared her as an enemy. The Amnesia is one thing she couldn't do anything to help except accept it, causing her to dwell in despair. Though when Amy did get her memories back, she began to grow much closer to her, happy. Shortly after, she was then chosen as a Candidate for God's Game by Beloved. Rei is currently keeping her powers a secret to Amy.' '''So far she has been cooperating with Kyle, Reito and Lucas in order to avoid '''Misfortune'. The rest has been rather vague between other Players. Relationship to other characters Amy Itami The person Rei is currently married to, although she and Amy Itami first started out as 'enemies' because of a mere bag of chips. She loves her with all of her heart and is thankful to God that after the Second Encouter, they are still together. After The Last Deed, where Amy lost her memory and misplaced Rei for an enemy in their first encounter, Amy threatened her and called her an outlaw. From this day on Rei tries to stay strong and help her to remember, yet she feels like that the true Amy is dead, or that all of this is some kind of a bad joke. They try to get along, but since the Amnesia their relationship is troublesome. It caused her to be much distant to Amy, ignoring her. But as she recovered her memories, Rei tries to fix their relationship once more. Andy Summer Rei does not share much experiences with Andy Summer as she allows him to be with her twin, Reito Kibou. She doesn't pay him much attention as she is certain that he will take good care of him. But she couldn't assure herself that Andy would stay together with Reito during the Vacation. Her opinion of him greatly dropped ever since the Letter was sent to his brother only to know he's going to get abandoned. But soon was raised as the conflict was solved. In Amy's Amnesia, she is wondering how he can keep his thoughts alright. Reito Kibou Reito Kibou is her twin brother and she watches him closely as she is not keen if his theraphies work as he tends to be rather emotionally unstable. Ever since he was humiliated she had to keep on taking the protective sister role and has a hard time to care for him because of his sickness; Automysophobia. Rei had no choice to be more concerned for him ever since Vacation and Letter since he became subconsciously suicidal. Kyle Kolizth and Lucas Villiera Rei picked up Kyle Kolizth and Lucas Villiera when she went to investigate on what happened to Engella Laboratories' explosion. The whole vicinity was burnt away and the only two were seen; wounded. She went for immeadiate help and brought them to the hospital. Ever since then they were close and helped each other out. She accepted them for who they are even if they were artificial beings. Reika Rei and Reika doesn't have any close relations but she is quiet and rarely mentions about her. They live together but once they interact they would surely start fighting. But they do get along in aspects of strengths and beating up people, making their relationship rather neutral. Appearances *Second Encounter *Vacation *Letter *The Last Deed *Amnesia Trivia *She has a unhealthy addiction of chips. Her favorite flavor is cheese. *She is very, very scared of cockroaches. Additional content *DeviantArt of creator Category:Female Category:Person Category:Minor Category:Present Category:Human Category:Human-like Category:Utau Category:All